The Legend of Zelda: Serenade of Wisdom
by Sono KOJ
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. With the Hero of Twilight gone, can Princess Zelda protect Hyrule from danger?


(Author's Note and Disclaimer)

First, let's get the disclaimer out of the way. Sadly, Yuekichi and I (Sono) do not own anything associated with Zelda, that's Nintendo.

Now for an important Author's Note about the story. Could call it spoilers, but we are going to try and take a different approach to the Legend of Zelda. Not better, just different.

1.) This story takes place after Twilight Princess.

2.) Link will not make an appearance. He has ridden on Epona to parts unknown.

3.) Regrettably, to maintain the canon of the Twilight Princess rendition of Hyrule, Midna or the Twili will not be here either despite being overall the best aspect of that game's story. The Twilight Mirror is shattered, and will not play a part in the story. In effect, we are borrowing Twilight Princess' setting and aesthetics more so than its story.

4.) It is important to know, we are taking a few artistic liberties. While we want to keep canon, Zelda has loose enough overall canon that permits freedom within it. What does all this mean? Well we don't feel guilty about including the Gerudo, the Rito, and the Sheikiah in the story. We are trying to make Hyrule seem more like a country. I hesitate to say a real country, but a country that has more than about 50 people living in it. There are other nations, some familiar some new, around it. There will be places not present in the Zelda games in this story.

5.) With apologizes to it's fans Skyward Sword's story never happened. Do not take it to heart here as we do not play by its rules. Just because it makes sense does not mean we have to like it. And no that doesn't mean that we hate things that make sense, we just dislike Skyward Sword's sense. There may be Mogmas or something, but that's about it.

In the Kingdom of Hyrule, it has been 7 months since the Invasion of the Twilight. The spring sun shone over Hyrule Castle Town with sparse clouds rolling across the sky. The noises of town were very lively not just because of the daily hustle and bustle of the markets, but also the sounds of construction around Hyrule Castle. The castle took heavy damage from the invasion. The topmost tower, spires, and battlements received the worst punishment. What remained of the castle was covered in scaffolding. The reconstruction project brought the best craftsmen from across Hyrule to work on it. Cart after cart entered and left the main streets of the town either full of fresh materials or leaving to get more. Blacksmiths and brick makers converted gardens into makeshift workshops. Hylians were chief amongst these. However, the other tribes of Hyrule made important contributions. The Gorons contributed essential raw ores as well as heavy lifting. The Zora facilitated gathering water for any necessary purposes.

This construction was not limited to the castle. Some places within the shadow of Hyrule Castle were damaged to some extent from debris after the great explosion from Midna's fight with Ganondorf. These damages ranged from a brick smashing a window to large chunks of the castle crashing into the buildings below. Much of the rubble had been cleared away by now, but some of those living in the decimated areas migrated out of the city. For every citizen that moved to Hyrule Castle Town for opportunity, one occupant left it searching for opportunity elsewhere.

Removed from most of such tumultuous change was a section of the city away from the main streets. This particular street held neither markets nor apartments. Instead, the street accommodated a string of pricy estates at least an acre large for the more financially well off or connected citizen of the land. Each house had a twelve-foot brick wall and a gate separating them from the world.

Only one manor amongst the others measured three acres across. This manor, guarded by royal knights, was the Royal Estate. Built as a precautionary residence for the Royal Family, the estate possessed not only the comforts of royalty, but also the means to maintain them. The two story estate contained a large enough servants quarters to accommodate the twelve individuals, most of whom were related in some fashion, hired for the task. Furthermore, the manor contained four bedrooms reserved for either royalty or those the royals designate as significant enough to sleep in them.

Presently, the rebuilding of Hyrule Castle had three of the bedrooms occupied by the de facto absolute monarch of Hyrule Princess Zelda Sayre Hyrule, the heir to the throne of the kingdom Prince Gregory Daltus Hyrule II, and finally the chief advisor to the throne of Hyrule Minister Tom Cojiro. Both Prince Gregory and Minister Tom were absent during the Twilight Invasion thanks to Tom recognizing the peril and fleeing in time to the friendly Kingdom of Holodrum. Since the threat has passed, they have returned to Hyrule.

Not much had changed for the royal family functionally as Hyrule changed around them. Zelda still handled the various affairs of state. The middle aged Tom tutored the twelve-year-old Gregory when the advisor was not on a diplomatic mission. Tom was presently out to see how affairs were progressing throughout the kingdom since the Invasion. Thus, Gregory was permitted to venture out more than usual abet in disguise and under watchful eyes.

Princess Zelda herself had taken to venturing out more as well just through other means. For instance, she decided to eat her breakfast outside that morning because the weather was pleasant. She stepped outside in lavender dress embroidered with golden triangles. Her long, soft golden brown hair flowed freely behind her since she had not taken the time to braid it after getting out of bed. An elderly manservant followed the Princess' poised stride down the front stairs of the manor diligently. He held onto an ordinate silver tray that held a plate of eggs and bread. A glass of milk adorned it as well.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Zelda turned to the manservant, "That will be all for now Mr. Rothford, I shall take it from here."

The older gentleman looked to her surprised at first. However, he quickly recomposed himself then held out the tray for her to take, "Of… of course, as you wish your majesty."

Zelda smiled politely as she took the tray from him, "Thank you."

"You are welcome Your Majesty," He replied with a quick bow. He returned to the house to oversee to the other servants and ensure either they started or were going about their daily chores.

Princess Zelda strolled down the cobble path that ran between the trimmed shrubberies; then stepped across rounded stones over the grass to a small cast iron table flanked by flowers. There were three wooden chairs with regal purple quilted cushions adoring them set outside since the weather was sunny. A freestanding pergola covered by thick vines was situated over the table for the purposes of casting shade. Zelda picked a chair that gave her a clear view towards the gate of the estate, and she sat down to dabble at her breakfast.

As the active monarch of Hyrule munched on her meal, she heard the sounds of the marketplace carry from just a street or two away. The distant noise of daily life in the marketplace resonated to the princess as tranquilly as a nearby stream. The Royal Estate's surroundings rarely matched the serenity of the castle gardens; however, it pleased Zelda in some regard to be less distant from her people. The Twilight Incursion humbled the royal highness somewhat. Even if Hyrule Castle had not been damaged in the battle, she likely would not have returned to it so soon after it. The Triforce of Wisdom resonated upon her hand as she remembered the deep loneliness that the Twilight shroud brought upon her.

The Princess's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the estate's gate. A small smile crossed her features as her lifelong teacher and friend Minister Tom entered the grounds. His face broke out into an answering grin once he laid eyes on her. He followed the path to the table she occupied. Dirt covered his blue hooded cloak he held over his shoulder and the fiery red tunic he wore, but it was less noticeable on both his brown pants and leather boots. Despite being weathered from travelling across Hyrule, the Princess' advisor sported a familiar sparkle in his knowing emerald eyes that warmed Zelda's spirits.

"Good morning fair Princess." Tom greeted brightly stopping short of the table to perform a melodramatic bow.

Zelda politely extended her hand, "And a good morning it is. Do you find yourself in need of anything after your travels Minister Cojiro?"

The royal advisor rose and gave her a hand a polite peck, "No Your Highness, I merely would like to rest and converse. Neither one more than the other. How have you been as of late?"

Zelda retracted her hand then gestured to an empty chair across from her, "My love for Hyrule keeps me perpetually uneasy."

He rested his cloak upon the back of the chair before he sat down. The adviser reclined before crossing his legs. He ran a hand over his short cut sunny blonde hair. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms with his characteristic amused smile remaining upon his lips, "Another offer from the King of Labrynna for half his treasury?"

Zelda nodded sitting with a posed posture. On the other hand, her advisor shifted around occasionally as if he felt restless. She placed her hands upon her lap as her eyes fell downcast, "Hyrule is no safer now than it was with enemies occupying her."

Tom sighed as he opened his accessing eyes. He scratched behind one of his pointed ears absent mindedly, "A loan from King Fauldian to help us get upon our feet as a nation is not completely doom bringing in and of itself no?"

The princess sighed, "I fear a greater design behind his offer. One that compromises Hyrule, myself, and most troublingly- Gregory."

Tom crossed his arms again with a barking laugh, "How is he?"

Zelda covered her mouth as she giggled softly, "He is managing well. He has gone to spend the day with his friend Agitha. Last I spoke to Gregory, he said they were collecting insects for a ball or something of the sort"

"Cute." Tom replied with a mischievous smirk, "Did he evade the guards again?"

Zelda folded her hands upon the table. Her smile lingered, "No thanks to you. The guards have given up attempting to corral him. I have a knight chaperone him around in plain clothing."

Tom clapped his hands jollily, "Hee-ho! I thought so. Why does Her Highness not go with him?"

Zelda glared at him upon hearing that comment, "Have you forgotten the last time I walked amongst the people?"

Tom rested his face upon his right palm shaking his head, "Yes, I do not know how that story evaded my memory. My only regret is that I was not present."

Zelda frowned, "I do believe that poor man's wife kicks him each night for knocking me down. I think I told them one hundred times that I would not exile them."

"Too members of the royal family loose upon this town may be more than it can handle." Tom replied chuckling, "Although, on second thought, that boy is enough trouble on his own."

"He has an exceptional tutor in such matters." Zelda accused with amusement.

Tom placed his elbow on the table and propped his head upon his head. His grin likely was unable to be wider, "He asked, I answered. I try to be… well rounded in my teaching. He is as sharp as a blade. In fact, the good Prince reminds me of another curious mind I tutored."

Zelda waved him off coyly, "Enough of that, I am curious to know what news you bear."

Tom drew back crossing his arms again, "Well, there is quite a lot of tidings beyond these walls. Nothing is on the verge of collapse thankfully. Although, don't ask the nobles themselves as I cannot guarantee that they would say the same."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "How are things in the Eldin Province?"

"The Count of Eldin assured me that all was well in Kakariko," Tom answered talking from both his mouth and with his hands, "Although, he could be on fire and assure me that all was well. The growing pains from refugees heading there are softer because there were vacant buildings present, but few have taken that route because there seems to be a consensus that there is less opportunity there. It is a shame because of how much we need the Gorons for the reconstruction. My visit to the Goron Elders was fruitful. They told me that trade has resumed between our nations to the level that it was before the Twilight conflict. I received a bone crushing hugs from Patriarch Darbus for my efforts."

"That explains the progress in the castle's construction." Zelda said, "However, I have talked to the guild masters and they say that the construction will prolong well past winter."

Tom grimaced, "That is unfortunate."

"I have considered suspending the project. Of course, that depends on how the other provinces are faring." Zelda said as she motioned for him to continue with his report.

Tom nodded, "That may be a wise course of action. Castles do not starve. Moving on, the other provinces have a few more issues to resolve as more refugees are heading there. The refugees are not significant enough in numbers to christen a new city, but there are enough that a tavern has sprung up in each. Each settlement has assuredly grown from sleepy hamlets to more thriving towns.

"After visiting Eldin, I travelled to the south. The Lord of Faron, the Ordonians, and the Kokiri are having a chat over territory in the southern forests. The Lord has paid his respects to the Deku Tree, and the Hylian travellers that have founded Faron Town are mostly using stones or mud to build their homes. There is thankfully little cutting of trees in the forest. Most are afraid of the tales of the forest to try anyways. The Kokiri are apparently not helping in that regard. Those rascals are rather devilish when they have need to be."

"Say what you will about the Lord Valen, he is not a fool." Zelda said with interest.

Tom nodded, "Indeed. There are no terrible tidings from the south. Word has it that the historian Shad and his wife have found the remains of the legendary Temple of Time. Thus far, that is all that he has discovered.

"The Great Deku Tree and the Ordonians appear to have… a mixed reaction to the changes in their lands. While there are those hostile to the change, it's funny to see how many have adapted to the presence of the newcomers. There is an understanding between the three peoples. There was a bublin raid while I stayed there, and the three groups came together to deter the bandits in their own ways."

Zelda's posture eased, "Well, at least I will not need to comply to the Lord's request for a detachment or two of guards forthwith."

Tom shrugged, "The Ordonians mostly fear increased royal influence on their livelihood and trade. The Great Deku Tree has apprehensions about corruptive influences not from the crown but from its subjects. Although, a Kokiri tending a bar is a sight that my eyes never conceived they would behold, I wonder what this will mean for the children of the forest as time progresses. As for the Ordonians, a new market opened up for them. Most of them are happy with more rupees in their pockets."

Zelda glanced southwardly, "The good Lord had better keep things together not just for their sake, but for the sake of Hyrule."

Tom laughed amused at Zelda's sentiments, "Lord Valen may lack a family, but he has naturally worked to assure me that his loyalty to the Royal Family will remain unwavering despite the fact that growing portion of the population in his settlement are not only well under half his age, but eternally so."

Tom then looked a bit more unhappy, "Once I was done with that visit, I decided to travel to the Desert province so I could move outward, but then travel inwardly back towards the Castle. The hospitality of the Gerudo was as cold as the sands at night. I did fear for my life in that strange place for a moment since I travelled alone. After showing the signs of the Hylian Royal Family, the Gerudo women appeared to understand then escorted me across the desert. A quiet escort sure but a welcome one. I must confess to you Your Majesty, it was then I realized how truly unprepared I was for a trek across the desert. Those Gerudo know how to survive in that hostile land! Those camels they rode were much more suited to the sands than me or my horse.

"I remember you telling me of your visit to the Arbiter's Grounds with the Princess of Twilight, but I have never gone so far into the desert to lay my eyes upon the mysterious splendor of that place even from a distance. All of my dealings with the Gerudo have occurred outside the desert, thank the Goddesses for that. So we arrive at the Gerudo's Fortress. It was rather less awe inspiring, merely squares cut into the rocks. The inhabitants stayed out of my way for one reason or another which in hindsight I do not mind as usually people know who I am, I find myself showered with favors.

"Apparently, the Gerudo people have control over who their leader is when there is no male king. They can hoist up or remove the leader on a whim. Strange, huh? Their current leader, Ako, was a bit more receiving than others met in the desert. We had rather strained talk of the affairs of her people within in her private quarters. In her words, Ako claims to not be bothered by more Gerudo coming to Hyrule either to do some sort of business or to become citizens here. Her largest priority is to mend the relations between our people while keeping the Gerudo autonomous. To her credit, she knows that it will take many a year. One fact that seemed unimportant at the time was how a slim majority chose her as ruler. I dwelled upon this fact carefully. I do not want to baselessly accuse them of foul play, yet their peculiar process of selecting a leader seems to demonstrate that Ako does not have all of her people behind her for what that's worth. In either case, she plans to visit Hyrule Castle Town soon with the next Gerudo trade caravan."

Zelda remained silent. She crossed her legs discreetly and waited for more.

"Next on my travels was a trip to Lanayru and the Hamlet of Brin on the lake." Tom continued, "Lake Hylia was refreshing after the journey. The Duke of Lanayru and the young Zora King Ralis are having a little dispute over fishing in the lake. More Hylians on the lake has led to a higher demand for food and fish are plentiful in the lake. I then ventured to the Domain of the Zora to hear their side of the story. They told me that they rely on a healthy fish harvest from both their river and the lake as the chief components of their diet. King Ralis is afraid that the competition will have disastrous consequences for both populations."

Zelda sighed rubbing her temple, "I may need to pay the Duke a visit."

Tom held up his hands consolingly, "Patience your highness, there are other matters I wish to bring to your attention first."

He lowered his hands, "You asked me to report on the condition of the Rito Tribe within our borders. They have revolutionized the postal service here as they have other lands, much to the chagrin of the Postmaster. However, they have a reluctance to become citizens. The 'elder' of the Rito in Hyrule swear to offer their service tirelessly as long as they are not bound to our land. To do so they say would insult their homeland. Well, while I stopped by "

Tom then smacked his head in embarrassment, "Oh! I forgot the Sheikiah in my summery of my travel to Kakariko. The monks there are always a joy to converse with since they are sworn to never lie. They say their people are as scattered across the lands as they ever were, but nothing boded unusual for them."

"Good, what bodes ill for the Sheikiah bodes ill for us all." Zelda replied knowingly.

Tom nodded shifting in his seat taking out a envelope out of his jacket pocket, "And there is one other thing to mention, something that is rather curious."

He handed the envelop to her. It was stamped with a seal on the back that she did not recognize offhandedly. There were five scripts on the front, but she could only read the Hylian one clearly. She broke the seal and opened the envelop to see the letter. Written on the parchment, she presumed in each script from the front, was an invitation.

_Rulers of the Sovereign States of the known world,_

_The Kingdom of Gardenia cordially invites you at the passing of the season to The Council of Nations. Attendance will not be rewarded. However, perhaps through common understanding, common problems may be solved._

_Sincerely, _

_The Royal Family of Gardenia_

Zelda read the message three times. Tom sat in silence as the princess dwelled; then placed both elbows upon the table and leaned forward, "What does it say?"

Zelda handed it back to Tom. He read it, "Intriguing, most intriguing."

"Maybe it's because of the invasion, but I feel suspicions towards such a proposal." Zelda spoke distantly.

Tom scoffed. The invitation excited him, "But if it is a legitimate affair, the potential is tremendous."

"If the nations of the known world are anything like the court of Hyrule the bickering shall echo through the halls like thunder." Zelda said unimpressed as she sat back into her chair and glanced up to the sky.

Tom conceded to that point, "I can never recall a time that all parties involved ever whole heartedly agreed to every juncture of a discussion."

Zelda relented, "However, as they claimed, I cannot help but envision what fruits this council may bear that could grow to a prosperous orchard."

Tom nodded, "Whatever your decision, I am behind you whether you want me to be or not."

Before Zelda could argue, the front door to the main house opened and both looked over to it to see a young woman step out. The raven haired servant was well dressed like the others that resided in the royal estate. She went over to the table excitedly and presented herself to Tom and the Princess curtsying, "Your Majesty, Minister Tom."

Tom rose his bright smile returning, "Ah Cynthia, just the person I wanted to see."

Cynthia came out of her curtsy shyly, "Yes Minister."

"I look forward to your assistance after the stresses of my travels. A bath and one of those delightful massages would do nicely." Tom said eagerly.

Cynthia blushed, "Minister Tom, are you sure that such private matters are appropriate to discuss in front of Her Highness?"

Tom gave her a dismissive wave, "Dear Cynthia you fret too much. We talk of nothing scandalous and the Princess knows that. I appreciate a nice, warm bath and if Her Highness wanted one of your fabulous massages all she must do is ask."

Cynthia gave a shy laugh, "I apologize Minister Tom."

Tom smirked and placed a hand on his hip, "How many times do I have to tell you to merely address me Tom?"

She mirrored him, "At least once more Minister Tom."

"What is a name besides a way to get another's attention?" the Minister asked rhetorically chuckling as he walked back to the house. Cynthia followed after giving a hasty farewell curtsy to her ruler.

Tom stopped a moment to look back to Zelda, "Do not concern yourself with the past, you contributed immensely when the opportunity presented itself and that's what's important."

Tom and Cynthia continued on their way back into the manor.

"Tell me of your latest travels Mr. Tom." Zelda heard Cythia enthusiastically ask the advisor.

"Well, there I was when the bandits attacked..." Tom replied as though he were a bard spinning a tale for an audience. Unfortunately, the two passed through the doors of the manor before Zelda could hear Tom lie about himself some more.

Alone again, Zelda pondered all that she had heard which gave to her held promise and trouble. She set her breakfast tray aside so she could drop her composure and lean on the table to think. Her thoughts dwelled on the invitation. How well would she be received at the council? Was it even a legitimate occasion? If she did go personally instead of merely sending Tom, would her presence make a difference?

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted once again by the opening of the gate. She sat up regaining her poise to see her brother Prince Gregory and the royal knight Sir Aiden instructed to escort him. Both were dressed in common tunics, leggings, and shoes. Gregory was the splitting image of Zelda, only more masculine. At least, as masculine as a twelve year old could be when he looked disappointed about something. Never the less, he gave his sister a sly wink when she looked him in the eyes. His guardian, considerably more masculine, wore a dutiful scowl. The tall knight bowed before he rose and sternly crossed his arms, "All went smoothly your highness. However, the prince's playmate wanted to leave the city grounds for the southern gate. It was a dangerous notion because if any kidnappers and thieves at large caught wind of our charade the children would be too exposed. I am but one man improperly equipped."

Zelda looked to the knight coolly. She knew the only protection that he afforded on his person was a knife in his boot as well as a lifetime of combat experience if he was to be believed, "Sir Aiden, do you earnestly assume that solely you to be the protection of the heir to the throne of Hyrule?"

The knight's scowl shifted to shame. The knight bowed his head blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, "N… no Princess… I… I just..."

"Sir Aiden, you are a skilled warrior and I have nothing but faith in your ability to secure the future of Hyrule." said Zelda comfortingly.

Sir Aiden's head rose with a renewed sense of purpose, "Thank you Gracious Majesty. I would die before I failed you."

Zelda held up a hand and gave the knight a gracious smile, "Hopefully that will not be necessary. It would be a shame to lose good men such as yourself. I selected you for this detail for a reason. You do not let the prince go as he pleases, but you afford him some liberty, which is one thing I want for him. I would advise you to get moving though, as it appears that Prince Gregory has quite a head start."

Sir Aiden looked to the side that the prince should have been on and noticed a distinct absence of him. The knight collected the patience that helped him achieve his knighthood and set out to the gate looking for the prince. Zelda could not help but giggly softly now that she was again alone.

Suddenly, Zelda heard a soft pat behind her that startled her. She turned to see a woman in Sheikiah garb kneeling behind her. The woman wore dark shaded fabrics that hugged her form. She also had loose rags hanging off her that made her look less like the Sheikiah monk she was and more like a vagabond or beggar. The paper charms designed to ward off poes sewn into her clothes made her look like a paranoid beggar. Her long, silvery hair was matted from dirt further enhancing her deceptively disheveled look. This impression was not helped by having a portion of her left ear cut off. The cloth that normally covered her face from the nose down was withdrawn displaying her truly lily pale skin she possessed that contrasted with the dirt covered portion of her face not normally covered by the cloth. Upon coming up from the bow, her Sheikiah heritage was betrayed by those crimson eyes that all other people were graced with at birth.

"My liege," The Sheikiah greeted with a breezy voice, "I apologize for surprising you."

Zelda got over her surprise after recognizing the woman whom the Sheikiah monk order offered as the traditional protector of the royal family, "It is quite alright Vespa. What brings you here?"

Vespa remained in the dewy grass and placed a hand on her side. Her face was blank, "I wanted to know how Sir Aiden's dismissal turned out."

Zelda shook her head in disapproval. As Tom said, it was covenant that the Sheikiah monks were not known for their lying, "I did not dismiss him. He is doing a splendid job."

Verna looked hurt for a second before she regained her stony composure, "And Her Majesty disapproves of my services?"

Zelda's visage softened, "I did not say that. As a matter of fact Vespa, I need you now more than ever. I am about to undergo a long journey, and I do not know how long I will be gone. I need you to watch over Prince Gregory with Sir Aiden as you have been."

"Should I let the dashing knight know of my presence? The Prince figured me out." the Sheikiah said with more than a bit of satisfaction.

"Do as you will as long as no harm comes to Gregory," Zelda replied, "I want as many trustworthy eyes upon him as possible."

"When you let him roam the marketplace so freely, no doubt there are many eyes upon him both trustworthy and not." Vespa commented bemused.

Zelda took in a deep breath, "Did you have a childhood Vespa? Forgive my directness, there is no need to go into intimate details."

Vespa broke her gaze for a moment but refocused back to the conversation, "In some ways, yes. In others, no. How about yourself Princess?"

"There were days of joy in the past for me, but once the mantle of leadership was placed upon me my world changed whether I liked it or not. It was as if the more I knew, the more unhappy I became in a manner of speaking." Zelda answered.

Vespa's eyes narrowed discerningly, "And thus you want the Prince to feel as if he is no different from the common folk of the land?"

Zelda nodded, "That is one part of my intentions."

Vespa shook her head, "I do not believe that your course of action is the wisest your majesty. Prince Gregory is different from the others in the land. One day he shall be king, and only his premature death or treason may change that. If that is the case and you bear no heir the house of Hyrule will fail and the kingdom as we know it descend into chaos as those you once thought loyal descend into mad dash for power. You have refused every offering of dowry ever placed at your feet no matter how favorable, so a heir springing forth from you seems unlikely. Therefore, the kingdom's future rests largely on the young Prince."

"It's not my course of action, it was Gregory's decision." Zelda responded attempting hard to maintain a discreet defense.

Vespa stepped back against the wall, "The Prince's decision. You shall allow the destiny of not just your people but my people and all of the others that make up Hyrule fall because of the will of one who has not even reached manhood?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists but kept them close. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed, "No further crisis shall befall this land, not as long as I rule."

Vespa sighed, "I am sorry Your Majesty. Above all other mundane loyalties, I serve the Truth lest I betray everything I am. Do what you will to me for I am replaceable, but what you do about the truth is what is important."

Zelda unclenched her fists. She exhaled deeply calming herself, "I will not hold your words against you Vespa. You speak truth. Carry on with your duties. Forgive me for holding you up."

"There is nothing to forgive Your Majesty. May the Goddesses protect you on your journey," Vespa placed the cloth back over her nose and pivoted around to face the wall. She scaled it as skillfully as a lizard leaving little trace of her presence.

Zelda exhaled sharply and redirected her focus upon finishing her breakfast. She did so; then stood up carrying in her tray as she mulled over subjects to bring up to Tom about their method of travel to the Kingdom of Gardenia. It then hit Zelda that she had never left Hyrule before. This might be more difficult than she anticipated.


End file.
